


Resaca

by DrakeVampire



Series: Tangled brothers + angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean despierta y lo que recuerda de la noche anterior lo atormenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resaca

Dean despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, durante un momento permaneció tendido en la cama, sin desear moverse, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyendo por su mente de a pocos, no eran muchos: el bar, la sensación de vacío, las cantidades masivas de alcohol ingeridas para ahogarla, la morena de curvas generosas sonriéndole desde la otra punta de la barra y el beso, un beso…no con la morena, con Sam.

Una sensación desagradable ubicándose en la boca de su estómago ¿qué había hecho? Los diversos escenarios que podían presentarse a partir de ello hicieron que un sudor frío cubriera su espalda, no se atrevió a moverse de la cama ¿qué más había pasado que no recordaba? Había estado en el Infierno pero nada de lo que había experimentado allí podría jamás compararse con lo que sentiría si Sam tomaba una decisión drástica guiado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, no no lo que había sucedido, lo que él había hecho.


End file.
